


Wednesdays at Arnold's Diner

by pulpobsessed



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheesecake, Coming Out, Episode: s02e06 Never Been Kissed, Kurtofsky Tenth Anniversary, Kurtofsky Week, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, madonna references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulpobsessed/pseuds/pulpobsessed
Summary: Written for Day 3 of the Kurtofsky Tenth Anniversary week.What if...Every Wednesday, at a booth in a diner in Lima, Ohio, over cheesecake and coffee, two boys found something special.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30
Collections: Kurtofsky Week - Ten Year Anniversary





	Wednesdays at Arnold's Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings - homophobic language

**{2022}**

Dave Karofsky stepped out of his rental car into the warm Ohio spring air. He paused to smooth down his shirt and jacket, trying to get rid of any wrinkles that had cropped up during the drive from Columbus - he really didn’t want to look bad today! Today was a special day. Today was an important day! And he really didn’t want to screw it up. 

He ducked back into the car, grabbing the small bouquet of flowers - red roses - that he’d bought on his way through Lima. They’d been a tad pricey, but it was worth it today. 

Then he turned to look at the small building behind him - Arnold’s Diner. A small squat structure that was stylized to look like a 1950s diner. The once white walls had grown yellow with age, the once blazing neon lights had long since stopped working, and the windows - which once had shone so brightly with warm yellow light - were now grimy with grease. 

It looked altogether like a place that prosperity had long since passed by. 

But Dave smiled brightly and fondly at the diner, hurrying towards the entrance, flowers held lovingly in his hand. The last time he had been here was almost ten years ago now - during a heartbreaking Thanksgiving weekend - and so much about the place had changed. But twelve years ago, when he’d first stepped into the diner, he had been bristling with anger, fear, and uncertainty. But within these walls, all he had found was acceptance, understanding, and eventually love. 

Dave paused in front of the door - he could see a slightly dilapidated front counter with old and fading Coca-Cola signs hung above it - and he remembered how he’d ended up here and all that had happened. He remembered a song and a dance with a boy that had taught him how to accept himself for all his differences. Oh, how he remembered that boy - who had given him so much. The boy - no, the man that he was hoping would now be waiting for him inside. 

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare / You're so close but still a world away_

* * *

**{2011}**

Dave stepped into the warmth of the diner - mouth already watering at the smell of frying burgers, fresh coffee, and still warm apple pie. This was the twentieth-fifth Wednesday that he’d been coming here. And it had become his favorite place on earth. 

He looked around the bright diner - noticing that their usual booth was empty. Huh? So he had arrived first - a rarity - but, that was okay, Dave could wait. He walked towards the booth, tossing a wave in the direction of Sandra - their usual waitress. And, as he settled into the booth, he remembered everything that had happened over the last six months. 

All those Wednesdays - so many already in the past, and so many yet to come - had changed him. And he was so thankful for that. When this had first started, he’d been a scared little boy, but with each Wednesday as he sat in this booth, something had started to shift - to grow and mature. He had matured and grown from a scared lonely child to a man who felt nothing but joy over his existence. 

Six months ago, he had hated Wednesdays. But six months ago, there had been so much that he had hated - especially himself. 

That first Wednesday had been like all the rest - a shit day. Nothing good had ever happened on a damn Wednesday, as far as Dave was concerned. 

And that Wednesday was just like any other shitty Wednesday in November when the trees were bare, the wind was growing cold, and there was the slight smell of decay in the air. It was just another chilly, rainy November day - utterly unremarkable. 

And yet, it had felt different. For as shitty as it was, it still felt… different. 

Not that he was going to let anyone know how he felt - that was too touchy-feely. And he didn’t play that way, bro. 

You see, six months ago, Dave Karofsky had been a bully. And bullies don’t go in for fucking feelings - that would be way too queer for him. And he wanted _nothing_ to do with no queer shit. That was too dangerous. Too close to home. 

He had a persona to protect - a tightly woven and protected persona. To many, he was a regular run of the mill, angry, ignorant jock type bully that you could find in every midwest American high school. The type that viewed everything different than him as offensive and needing a beat down - the type that everyone expected to play football, fuck a few cheerleaders, and pass on out of high school into utter mediocrity. But Dave wasn’t like every other bully out there.

No, you see, Dave was actually one of the self-hating bully types. He was the kind of bully who hated difference because it was a reflection of himself. And he especially hated queers - because looking at a queer, meant looking into his own frightened eyes. 

In fact, he would later realize - probably on the fifteenth Wednesday - that he could not have been a larger fucking stereotype if he had tried. He was a self-hating _gay_ bully. Like, come on! That’s practically gay stereotype number one! The whole bully thing functioned as a coping mechanism. Meant to deflect and keep a tight lid on the big glaring neon sign he sometimes felt hung around his neck that declared his difference - GAY GAY GAY! 

So, he’d bullied - he’d targeted anything different to make sure no one saw how different he was. And he’d been pretty successful at it too - he broadcasted his distaste towards difference by targeting just about anything that wasn’t of the norm - not just gays. 

You dress funny - Dave had a problem with you. You acted weird - Dave had a problem with you. You weren’t popular - Dave had a problem with you. And if you just _happened_ to be gay - well, all the better. 

But around the time these weekly visits to the diner started, he’d started having trouble keeping his desires - his difference - in check. They had started to boil over, as they were wont to do. He’d started noticing things - noticing guys, in particular. Their bodies, their asses, their voices, their smiles… and he found himself… wanting them. Wanting to touch them. Wanting to talk to them. Wanting to hold their fucking hand. Wanting to find out what it would feel like to kiss them. 

Cause you know, fuck his life, right? 

Now, the whole ‘oh no, my desires are waking up’ bullshit wasn’t an entirely new situation - he’d been thinking about it a lot over the last few years, but he’d forced himself to ignore it. Ignore the feelings and the desires and...just all of it. But somewhere along the way - with all that ignoring - he started wanting. And it started to become a problem. Because he didn’t know how to express those desires without outing himself or without hurting someone. 

And he quite literally had zero people to talk to about this. Cause that was the problem with being a bully - you kinda stopped having friends, unless they were of the asshole variety. And _those_ kinds of friends weren’t gonna be open to a chat about feelings. 

So, on a daily basis, Dave would find himself burning with the desire to talk to someone - anyone - about what was making him so angry and sad and scared - but there was literally no one around him that would let him do that. Like, what the fuck was he going to do, walk up to Finn Hudson and say, “Dude, I’m gay and I’m scared. Please help me.” Hudson would probably laugh in his face. 

So, Dave stayed alone - isolated - and scared. And he tried to ignore and bury and bully. 

But then things got worse - because of course, they did! His world got cracked open when he found someone who shone so brightly with everything Dave wasn’t. And so, he constantly found himself confronted by someone who was perfectly available, perfectly gorgeous, and perfectly gay - namely, Kurt Hummel. A person who was out, proud, and uniquely themselves in every conceivable way! Someone Dave wanted to talk with so fucking badly. 

But - self-hating bully, remember. 

And what happens when the self-hating, closeted, jock bully encounters someone like Kurt Hummel? Nothing good lemme tell ya! 

And it wasn’t as if he _liked_ Kurt (lie). But Kurt was everything he only dreamed of being. Kurt was everything that Dave wanted. Dave _wanted_ to be free and express himself just like Kurt. He didn’t necessarily want Kurt (lie!). But he did want to be brave enough - strong enough - to be as open as Kurt. To love as Kurt loved.

But, back before that first Wednesday, Dave wasn't brave. He wasn’t strong. He was a bully - who hated himself - and that, almost by definition, was the opposite of strong or brave. So, he reacted violently. He reacted in exactly the wrong way - he tried to break Kurt.

Shoves. Pushes. Threats. Hateful words. All of it was in an effort to show Kurt who was the bigger person - and Kurt stood in defiance of it all. Which just made Dave madder. And closer and closer to slipping. 

And then that Wednesday happened. 

It had started like every other Wednesday. Dave got up and showered - then he stared at himself in the mirror for thirty minutes trying to find the strength to admit his deepest secret. Which he never found. So, instead, he just forced himself to build up his bully persona again. 

That morning - he’d come so close. Staring at himself - his large slightly chubby body still wet from the shower - begging himself to try. “Come on! Say it! Say the fucking words, you asshole! Just… just...Fuck! Say it! I’m… I’m… I’m…” 

Hey - at least he got the ‘I’m’ bit out… But nothing else. 

So, after wimping out, he got ready for school - jeans, polo shirt, white socks, runners, and his letterman. Then, off to school in his beat-up old truck. 

And Dave loved his truck - it was his little private oasis. He could be whoever the fuck he wanted to be in his truck. Yeah, his truck was the one place he let things slip. Usually, this meant putting on his favorite Madonna’s greatest hits CD and singing along at the top of his lungs to Holiday or Hung Up or Crazy for You. Cause what was gayer than a secret obsession with Madonna? Yeah, in the privacy of his truck - he could let the mask slip just a little. 

Sadly, his Madonna concert ended too fast and he had to settle the mask back in place as he walked into McKinley. No Madonna loving freak here - nope! Just the big bad bully - so look out! 

And school was the usual bullshit. His classes were too fucking easy and, fuck, he just got so bored so fucking fast. He was just too fucking smart for this shit! The only time he actually enjoyed anything was during Algebra or Calculus, otherwise, his classes could go fuck themselves. 

Not that anyone knew he was smart - oh lord no! To everyone in school, except his teachers, Dave was as stupid as stupid could be. Smart was different - and what did Dave hate? That’s right - difference! Being smart could lead to people thinking - ‘hey, aren’t gay people also smart?’ Nope! No thank you! But it was hard work passing his classes while also making himself look as dumb as a fucking rock. 

Well, that first Wednesday was just like all the others - filled with anger, hate, boredom, and an utter sense of disgust that he was too weak to even try. That he was too much of a pussy not to let himself open up. 

But then - everything changed. 

The diner and every Wednesday after that, all started because of his civic class. Mr. Lobe was droning on about the state legislature, which Dave knew all about already - he’d read the entire textbook on the first day! So, after sitting there for thirty minutes, wishing he could shove his pinky into the electric pencil sharpener, just for something interesting to happen, he asked to use the washroom. 

He would later thank Mr. Lobe for being so boring - it was what changed his life. 

He didn’t go near the bathroom, heading instead to the vending machine in the lower C wing hallway. And just as he was about to grab himself some sweet chili heat Doritos, Kurt Hummel walked past him. 

Acting almost on instinct, Dave had shoved him - watching with utter fascination how that slender body stumbled and slammed against the lockers, angry and hurt eyes snapping in his direction. “Asshole!” 

Dave spun around, scowling. “Faggot!” 

Kurt’s reaction was instantaneous and brutal. His hand shot out, slapping Dave across the face.

The slap was so sudden and so hard that Dave actually stumbled back a few steps, eyes watering from the pain, hand rising to cup his stinging cheek. “What?” His eyes grew huge - partly in surprise that Kurt had the balls to do that and partly over just how much that fucking hurt! 

“Don’t you fucking dare use that word! Don’t you dare!” Kurt roared, bearing down on him - face flushed in fury. And his hand shot out a second time, slapping Dave’s other cheek with even more force. Dave yelped and jumped back. 

“Jesus! Are your bones made of adamantium or something?” Dave snapped, his eyes tearing up and both cheeks burning with a hard intensity. “That fucking hurt!”

“Oh, I’m sorry! Should I have gone easy on you after all the pushes and locker shoves? Are you so delicate that you can’t take a slap from a fag? You are a pathetic piece of shit - you ignoramus! You deserved that!”

Dave stared at Kurt. The guy was flushed in anger - face red, with little beads of sweat along his forehead. His pupils were blown wide with adrenaline and he was breathing heavily. He looked… wow. 

Now, Dave had fully intended to scream back - to rage about queers and fags and homoboys and whatever else his bully persona wanted to throw in Kurt’s face. But... well, remember those desires and their inability to stay in check? Yeah, they popped out. 

“Jesus Kurt, you are so fucking hot. Like you are just so gorgeous.” 

He’d never in a million years meant to do that - never meant to actually say something like that! But, those words had just slipped out. He didn’t have time to stop them or even think about what he was saying or doing. He just said them. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Huh? Apparently - when confronted by a hot angry guy, he had a much easier time saying shit like this than when he was standing in front of his fucking mirror. What the fuck Dave!? 

Kurt just stared at him. His mouth opening and closing slowly. The anger in his face slowly drained away, replaced by a look of utter disbelief. “What?”

Dave’s entire body suddenly felt hot - like he was burning up from the inside out. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

His first instinct was to run - to flee and getaway, but his body felt too heavy to move - he was paralyzed.

Dave’s head practically snapped from side to side, eyes reflecting absolute terror. What the fuck had he done!? OH NO! This was the one thing he’d never wanted to do - he’d exposed himself! FUCK! The mask had completely fallen away! He’d outed himself! 

He locked eyes with Kurt again - eyes growing wide with horror at his slip. 

His breathing started to come in little gasps and he was starting to shake - his whole body trembling as his head whipped from side to side. There was the sound of a loud whimper echoing in the empty hallway. It took him a moment to realize he was the one making that awful noise. He sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and began gnawing - bearing down on the sensitive flesh like he meant to tear it apart. 

He felt trapped - like a wild animal, caught in the crosshairs of a hunting rifle. Fuck, it felt like he was literally going to piss himself. 

“Shit.” He whispered, continuing to stare at Kurt as he began to shake even harder. There were tears pooling in his eyes now. He was staring at Kurt, pleading for help - he had no idea what to do. 

Kurt watched him for another second, then he literally leaped into action. Kurt looked around, scanning the empty hallway. “Okay,” he breathed, grabbing Dave’s sleeve and yanking him along the hallway. He threw open a door and shoved Dave inside. It was the choir room. 

Dave was still shaking violently, his body still felt exceptionally hot, but there was also this dawning realization of how calm he was. Why wasn’t he losing his mind? Why wasn’t he punching Kurt or something worse? He had just let out his darkest secret! He’d exposed his difference to the one person who could easily use it to hurt him. And yet...despite the boiling pit of fear in his stomach, he felt calm. Like - oh, okay...that happened. Guess I’m out now. 

Shit. What the fuck happened to his sense of self-preservation?

He turned to watch as Kurt ran between the room’s two doors, jamming a chair under each door handle and draping a piece of cloth over the two windows. It looked like he was barricading them from an invading army or something. Dave worked his mouth, hoping something resembling a word would come out, and not some incoherent wail. “Kurt?”

“Just hold on, okay. Don’t freak out. Just hold on...keep breathing, stay calm!” Kurt almost shouted at him, jamming another chair against the door before turning to face Dave. He was breathing heavily. “Okay! I think we’re safe for now. Are you supposed to be in class right now?” 

Dave blinked at him and nodded. “Uh, yeah. Civ.” 

“Mr. Lobe?”

“Uh...yeah.”

“The man is a total idiot, so he might not notice you’re gone for a little bit! But, we really don’t have long. Okay, I’m going to ask you a question. You don’t have to answer it, but I promise - PROMISE! - this is a safe space. And I won’t tell anyone! And you can take your time before you say anything, but...are you gay?”

Oh. Yeah. Okay. He supposed that he should’ve been expecting this question. He swallowed thickly and stared at Kurt. 

This was the question he’d been trying to answer for… well, a while now. Every morning in the mirror. Every night as he closed his eyes. Every time he found his hand slowly stroking himself off to thoughts of Chris Evans or Henry Cavill or even Kurt. Every time he spat out a homophobic curse and instantly felt bad. In some abstract - indirect way - he’d answered it, but he’d never actually said the word. 

The bully in him wanted to respond by throwing a punch and running running running. But he found that the conviction to do so paled in the face of this question. Paled in the face of the answer he felt burning inside. 

He'd never been asked it quite so directly. 

No one had ever actually extended a hand and said - ‘Hey, Dave. Are you gay?’ He blinked and sucked in a breath. His whole body was sweating - his armpits were slick with sweat - and he wanted to lie on the floor. He wanted to run away. But he did neither of those things. Instead, he nodded. 

Just like that. He had nodded. 

He’d given an answer. 

Kurt watched him - face heavy with worry. He was clearly concerned that Dave was about to completely freak out. He stepped forward, his hand slowly rising and coming to rest on Dave’s forearm - whoa! Then, gently, “Are you okay?”

Dave shook his head. No. No, he really wasn’t! He’d just come out! He’d...he’d admitted it! Oh! Oh! Oh, fuck! What was he supposed to do now? He screwed his eyes shut as he let out a massive sob. 

And then Kurt did something utterly unexpected - he hugged him. It was a very brief hug, more like a quick squeeze and stop, but Dave had felt those strong arms hugging him. Giving him reassurance - helping to ground him to this moment. 

Dave let out a very shaky breath and licked his lips, before whispering, “No one knows.”

“Do you want people to know?” 

Dave felt tears starting to slip down his face. “No. No, not yet. I’m still...still figuring it out.” 

“Then we keep it that way, okay? No one will find out, I promise. Shit, we need to get back to class.” 

“I - uh...I…” Dave didn’t even know what he was saying! He didn’t know what he wanted. Luckily, Kurt was thinking for both of them. 

“Are you free after school?” 

Huh? Why was that important? “Um, yeah. I... yeah, my dad is working late, so I’m free.” 

“Okay, I’m supposed to go to Dalton today, but Finn or Sam can do that - this is more important. Look, uh, do you know that diner out on Route 64?”

“Arnold’s?”

“Yeah! They make the best cheesecake!” Kurt smiled at him, which was definitely a new experience. He’d never had Kurt smile at him before. It was really nice. 

“Never had it. But yea, I know the place.” 

“Meet me there at four? Just to talk? It’s out of the way, no one from school goes there - everyone is obsessed with Breakstix.” 

Dave just nodded. He was really confused - he was going on a date (not a date!) with Kurt Hummel to a weird-ass 50’s diner? 

Kurt stepped a little closer, his face still looked worried. “Look, I promise, I won’t tell anyone. I swear.” 

“Th-thank you,” Dave whispered. He had no ideas what was happening - somehow, he’d managed to out himself to Kurt. Somehow, Kurt was offering to help him… despite… He just stood there for a minute - totally bewildered. But he also knew if he let Kurt walk out of this room without apologizing to him, he would already be fucking up their fragile friendship. 

Kurt was moving towards one of the chairs - getting ready to “unlock” the doors, assuming their conversation was over - for now. 

“Kurt! Wait!” Dave almost shouted, stepping forward and putting a hand gently on Kurt’s arm. “I need to apologize.”

Kurt turned, eyes bright. “Yeah?”

“I’m - I’m sorry for everything I’ve done - all the names, and all the bullshit behavior! I shouldn’t have done that. I guess you’ve figured out that I’ve been really freaked out by everything...my sexuality and all. And I shouldn’t have taken that out on you. I’m really sorry.” 

Kurt just smiled - his face brightening. Oh! He was even hotter when he smiled like this. “Thank you, Karofsky…” 

Dave shook his head, frowning. “Actually, my name’s Dave.”

“Oh! Of course, it’s stupid to call you by your last name! Okay, Dave. Thank you. I...I mean, yeah the way you’ve been behaving is one way of hiding the truth, but it's not healthy for you - or me!” 

“I know. God, I am so sorry. Please… can you, uh, forgive me?” 

“Well, I’m going to count you calling me hot earlier as a point towards washing away all the other horrible things you called me.” 

“Oh - uh, well, I’m sorry for that too. It was uncalled for...”

“Don’t take back a compliment, okay? I… uh, I liked it. No one has ever called me hot before.” 

“Well then - uh - everyone else is blind and stupid.” What. The. Fuck. Was. Happening. Was he flirting with Kurt? He’d come out to the guy maybe ten minutes ago and now he was fucking flirting!? He blushed so heavily that it felt like someone had splashed hot water in his face. 

Kurt laughed and put his hand on Dave’s arm again. “Let’s save the flirting for later - for now, let’s just talk…” 

“Yeah. Yeah! I’m sorry. Four o’clock at Arnold’s, right?” 

“Right.” 

Dave smiled and walked to the door, removing the chair from under the door handle, but stopped again. “Kurt…?”

“Yes?’ 

“You uh, didn’t actually accept my apology.” 

Kurt laughed and shook his head. “I’m sorry - I do that sometimes. Of course, I accept your apology, Dave. Thank you for giving it to me. And I rather like how observant you are - my friends could take lessons from you.”

“You’re welcome. I think it comes with being a 4.0 student - and hiding that I actually am one. Okay, I’ll see you at four.” He said, shyly, before stepping out into the hallway. He looked back, giving Kurt a small - nervous smile. “Thank you.” Then he raced back to his Civics class, utterly unsure of what was going on - or what had just happened. 

One minute, Dave was being Dave - uber homophobic bully - and suddenly, he’d outed himself and now he was going on a date with Kurt Hummel. How did that even happen? 

Dave raced down the hallway - all thoughts of anger and fear washed out by the sudden knowledge that someone knew. Someone knew and his world hadn’t ended. In fact, it felt like he was about to embark on something pretty awesome. 

With cheesecake too. 

* * *

Arnold’s diner was a small building that craved attention. The outside walls were a bright startling white, with blazing green and pink neon lights ringing the building’s roof. There was also a huge neon sign hung above the door that screamed out ‘ARNOLD’S’ that you could see from miles away. The windows blazed warmly out into the cold November afternoon. The whole building seemed to invite you in - promising warmth and comfort, plus a pretty good bowl of chili. 

Dave and his dad came here once a year, on the way back from visiting his mom and step-dad in Cleveland. Dave’s dad always ordered the largest and most unhealthy burger, eating it angrily while grumbling about “fucking family time”. Dave usually just had the club sandwich and a chocolate shake, quietly listening to his dad’s rantings. 

But on that Wednesday in November, as Dave pushed through the door, stepping into the warm interior, filled with chrome and Formica and soft light woods, he was fully aware that this would be a very different kind of visit. 

He looked around - spotting Kurt at one of the booths in the far back. He lifted his hand and made his way over. Kurt was still wearing this awesome sweater with like a million zippers on it, and his double-breasted coat was hung up on the coat hook next to the booth. He smiled shyly as Dave slipped into the seat across from him. 

“Hi, Dave.” 

“Hi, Kurt,” Dave said, his smile faltering as his nerves took over. He had no idea what to say or do, so he sat there, nervously gnawing on his bottom lip. Eventually, the waitress appeared - Sandra, according to the tag on her uniform - to take their order. Cheesecake and coffees, at Kurt’s insistence. 

After Sandra had disappeared, Dave again found himself at a loss as to what he should do, and Kurt clearly felt the same. So, they just sat there - staring at each other. Fuck. If this was what going on a date was like, Dave was going to hate dating. 

Eventually, Sandra reappeared, carrying plates of cheesecake and mugs of coffee. Dave pulled his mug towards him and started rolling it between his sweaty palms. He felt so nervous - his leg was bouncing and his back was practically sopping wet with sweat. 

Finally, Kurt sighed - clearly just as ill at ease as Dave, but he smiled and leaned forward. “Look, Dave. I just want you to know that no matter what we say here - no matter what! I will never repeat anything to anyone. You get to come out on your own terms - but, maybe we could be two people who talk to each other. I don’t know any other gay kids, and you probably could use someone to talk to.” 

Dave sucked in a deep breath. And when he spoke, his voice trembled heavily. “Yeah. I - uh. I still don’t really understand a lot. I...ummm I don’t even know what being gay is all about. Like I’m not exactly a stereotypical gay guy, and I don’t really know what that means.”

“Being gay or what a gay guy is supposed to be like.” 

“B-both, I guess. I mean...uh...I know I like guys. But I also like sports and camping. And I like geeky stuff - like comic books and Dungeons and Dragons. But… like, you’re nothing like that. You sing and dance and you wear clothes that really confuse me.” 

“My clothes confuse you?’ Kurt smirked at him.

“Why do you have so many zippers?’ 

And that was the first time that Dave made Kurt laugh - and from that moment, Dave’s singular mission in life would be to make Kurt laugh as much as he possibly could. Dave just grinned. 

“I promise one day to explain fashion to you - if you explain why camping is fun.” 

“Deal! But really, Kurt - I’m just so confused about things.” 

“Well, I guess we can figure things out together, maybe?” 

“I’d like that, Kurt.” Dave dropped his head into his hands, breathing a frustrated sigh. “God - I can’t believe this is happening!”

“Are you doing okay?”

“I… I honestly don’t know. This morning I was my usual asshole self, and suddenly I admitted...to being… you know?”

“Have you ever said it? Outloud?”

“I said it to you.”

“No. You just nodded, you actually never said anything.” 

“Oh.” Dave looked down at his coffee, a shifting feeling of anxiety moving through his gut. He bit his lip again. 

“Dave? Do you want to try?”

It took a second for him to even realize what Kurt was asking - for him to recognize what this meant. He would be saying it - out loud - in a public place. Something he hadn’t really said even to himself in the mirror. But this person - this brave and strong and insanely kind person - was asking him to try. So he nodded and whispered. “I’m scared.” 

“You don’t have to, you know.” 

“I want to try.” Dave gazed defiantly at Kurt - he could do this. He’d faced down the meanest and toughest football and hockey players! He was The Fury! Nothing scared him! He could do this. 

And when he felt Kurt take his hand, well suddenly he felt like the bravest person in the world. Maybe...maybe he could test the waters. Maybe he wouldn’t have to say _the_ word right off the bat.

“I like...uh...I like guys.” His voice was so small - barely a whisper. 

“Good job Dave!” Kurt said, his voice brimming with pride!

Then he pushed himself a little more. Oh god, this was so fast! This was a lot. He closed his eyes and whispered, “I’m gay.” 

And the floodgates broke. He crossed his arms on the tables, lowering his head onto them, he cried softly as Kurt gently patted and stroked his hand. Someone had listened - someone was there. He… he wasn’t quite so alone. 

They stayed like that for a while, eventually, Dave sat back up - eyes red and raw, a look of absolute stupefaction on his face. “I said it.” 

“You did” 

Dave flopped back in the booth, smiling. Well, damn. He felt like there was this weird weight that was no longer pressing down on him. He just… felt different. Picking up his fork, he tucked into his cheesecake, because if he’d ever earned himself a slice of cheesecake - this was the moment! 

They left shortly after that - leaving behind Kurt’s half-finished plate of cheesecake and the dregs of coffee that was too strong for either of them. And as they left, Dave felt - lighter. Freer. 

He turned to Kurt, “Thank you for this, Kurt. Thank you for not spitting in my face today or laughing at me. Thank you for taking a chance on me. Although, next time, maybe less slapping.”

“I slapped you because you were being an ugly person, but I’m sorry if I hurt you. I’m never a violent person.” 

“Oh! It was kinda bad-ass, Kurt. And I deserved it. Like really - you were like a gay avenger or something.” 

“Can I get that in writing? I would like to wave that in the faces of some of the guys in glee - prove to them I am a guy.”

“You’re definitely a guy, Kurt. Trust me - I might be in the closet, but I know a hot guy when I see one.”

Kurt smiled. “Thank you. Dave - I meant it though, let’s talk. Would you be willing to keep meeting up? We can come here - no one else does - and we can just sit and talk. Get to know each other - maybe I can help you deal with coming out when you’re ready. And you can talk to me about being gay?” 

Dave nodded. “Yeah. I would like that. But, I gotta warn ya, Kurt, I know nothing about nothing when it comes to being gay. So, you’re gonna be doing a lot of teaching.” 

Kurt held out his hand. “That’s a mission I can happily take on. Now, how about every Wednesday at four, we meet here?” 

Dave took Kurt’s hand, smiling brightly. “Every Wednesday. That’s a lot of cheesecake!” 

“Nothing wrong with that - is there?” 

Dave smiled and realized that Wednesdays might become his favorite day of the week. 

And so it began. Their regular date at Arnold’s.

Every Wednesday - without fail - they would meet. Kurt would always arrive first, selecting the same booth at the back of the diner - eventually, Sandra just called it their booth. They always ordered the same thing - two slices of cherry cheesecake and two cups of coffee - and they would talk.

They talked about everything and anything. 

Kurt talked about feeling so alone as the only out gay kid at school - which usually caused Dave some small degree of guilt. He talked about wanting desperately to get more solos in glee. He talked about his irritation at Rachel Berry. And he talked about his fears over not feeling good enough or sexy enough, or attractive enough, or man enough. 

Fears that made Dave want to do some very… non-friend-like things to help dissuade Kurt of those beliefs. 

And Dave talked about how he'd always felt that certain things were just expected of him. That he’d finish school - go to college, maybe follow in his dad’s footsteps and become a lawyer and then live in Lima. He talked about how he’d been fighting against this difference inside him for so long that he’d almost started convincing himself it was a disease - a thought that actually made him sick. He talked about his parents - a mother whose religious beliefs scared him, and a father he believed would embrace him, but he was still too scared to find out. He talked about guys he found attractive - which made him blush so hard! He talked about his feelings of inadequacies as a gay man. 

Every week - they dissected the world around them and the events that shaped their lives. 

On the week of Kurt’s dad and Finn’s mom’s wedding - Kurt showed up with a cake topper, holding it up for inspection. 

“Do we like this one?” 

Dave held out his hand, frowning. He wasn’t sure exactly what he should say, so he nodded and said, “It’s nice - I guess. Kinda cheap looking though.” 

Kurt stared at it for a moment, then nodded. “Crap - I can’t find a nice one!” 

“Why not drive into Columbus and look?” 

Kurt thought about that. “Yes - I could make Finn go with me, he needs to get at least a little involved!” 

“See! I bet you’ll find the perfect one!” 

That day, Kurt left before Dave, who needed to use the washroom before driving home. As he was walking out of the diner, Sandra waved him down. “You forgot this on the table, hon!” She handed him the cake topper. 

He held it in his hand. Kurt must have forgotten it! He smiled his thanks and tossed it in his glove compartment when he got to his truck - he’d give it back next week. Although it lived in the truck until he sold it five years later, and now it lives in his Tesla.

They celebrated Christmas there - exchanging brightly wrapped packages, despite neither of them agreeing to do so. Dave had clutched his biography of a gay NFL player like it was a life preserver, tears running down his face with a million whispered thank yous. While Kurt beamed over his Rhianna fashion art book. 

Dave had been rather proud of that little move. 

It was at that moment, for Dave, while he sat there holding his gift from Kurt, that something finally shifted. Something locked into place, which he’d been keeping at bay for a long time now. And he just let it sit there. No need to let it out, he and Kurt were friends - no need to ruin that. 

Into the new year - nothing changed. Wednesdays at Arnold’s Diner never changed, never faltered. 

They continued to meet. They continued to drink coffee and eat cheesecake. They continued to talk. They dealt with the insanity of a halftime show by laughing at Azimio and Stando’s attempts at dancing over extra slices of cheesecake. They talked about Dave’s secret love of Madonna and Kurt’s secret love of 90’s rap - which Dave laughed over for days. 

They talked about Dave’s desire to get a cat. And they talked about how he felt inadequate because of his weight and size - anxiety that plagued him on a daily basis. They talked about how Dave was sure he’d never find someone who found him attractive. And they talked about Kurt’s fear that no one would ever find him sexy. 

On a Wednesday in late March, Dave again found himself mired in self-recrimination over his sense of lacking when it came to being a gay man. Which ended up guiding him to thinking about telling another person - the most important person. 

Kurt sighed and sipped his coffee, “Dave - we’ve talked about this so much. It doesn’t matter that you’re a bit bigger! Or have more body hair! Or whatever - you are perfect just as you are! And you’ll find someone who loves you.” 

Dave groaned and held up his phone - it was open to a photo of Ricky Martin. “But when these are the guys I see coming out, Kurt, it’s hard to remember that.”

“Dave, that's Ricky Martin. That man is walking sex - no one can compare to him. Not me, not you - I bet he even feels inadequate when he looks at photos of himself. Dave - you do not have to fall into a certain category of looks to be gay!” 

“I just… I just feel like I’m not good enough to be part of any gay community. I’m still terrified of coming out. Still so fucking worried that people will look at me and judge me because I’m nothing like what people think a gay guy should be like.”

“Dave - remember, we live in bumblefuck nowhere! Your tribe is out there - you’ll find it.” 

“Yeah… maybe.” 

“Have you thought any more about what we talked about last week?”

“Telling my dad? Yeah - every day, Kurt. You know that! I can’t go five minutes without thinking about it.” 

“Do you want to do it?” 

“Yes. Yes, I do.” 

“Do you want to make a plan? We can figure something out to make it easy!” 

Dave nodded. “Can...can we plan to meet here? After, I mean? I think I might need you.” 

“Then - that’s what we’ll do!” 

As they left that afternoon, Dave pulled Kurt into a hug that nearly crushed bone - his fear over his decision coming off him like vapors. But they had a plan - one they would continue to build week by week. 

But, as Dave had discovered back in November, he sometimes lacks impulse control. So, one week, in early April, they ended up in Arnold’s twice. Once on their regular Wednesday afternoon, and again on Thursday night. When they sat in their usual booth - a heavy silence hanging over them - while Dave sobbed so hard it felt like his world was ending. 

He had told his dad. And his dad had just hugged him. 

All Dave had wanted at that moment was to tell his friend - to tell Kurt - all about it. So, as they planned, they both raced to Arnold’s - Kurt breaking a few traffic violations, over his fear that Dave had been kicked out. But when he saw Dave’s beaming face in that booth - ready to tell a story that warmed Kurt’s heart - something shifted in Kurt.

And the Wednesdays continued. The talks continued. Unabated. 

They talked about what it was like to be gay. In the world and in Lima. They talked about Dave’s parents’ divorce and Kurt’s mom’s death. They talked about the future. They talked about Dave’s fascination with math and science. They talked about Kurt’s ultimate dream of Broadway stardom - or fame in the world of fashion. They talked about Dave’s curiosity about whether he could find a home inside the law and how he might make a difference in this world. 

They talked and they learned more about each other than any other two people ever could. 

And now, twenty-five weeks later, here they were. The Wednesday before junior prom - which they were going to together, as friends. 

After waving to Sandra, Dave slipped into their booth, waiting happily and already eagerly anticipating his cheesecake. He pulled out his phone and continued reading a webpage about gay bears that Kurt had sent him. Apparently, Kurt had decided he fit into this subgroup perfectly. 

He wasn’t crazy about how some bears were often considered grossly overweight, but otherwise, it fit. Plus some of the guys on this site were really cute. 

The rustling of a coat drew his attention, he looked up to see Kurt peeling off a long black coat, smiling broadly at him. 

“Hey, Kurt!” 

“Hi yourself! I have so much drama to tell you! Also, I need your opinion on something.” As Kurt sat down, Sandra appeared with their cheesecake and coffees. 

Dave immediately picked up his mug. “Advice or gossip - what do you want to start with?” He asked, before taking a sip.

“Advice! It’ll be the fastest - then I get to tell you all about Rachel, Jesse, Quinn, and Finn drama!” 

“I’m all ears. So, ask away.” 

“What are your thoughts on kilts?”

Now, over the last twenty-five weeks, Dave had learned quite a few things about fashion, although he had zero actual opinions on the subject. To him, a shirt was just a shirt and a pair of jeans were just jeans. But Kurt could give a lecture on a specific pair of jeans if he wanted to. So, Dave dug deep and tried his best. 

“Like as a garment or…” 

“No! On me!” Kurt laughed. 

Dave’s first inclination was to drop to his knees and explain exactly how hot Kurt in a kilt would be - but that would be crossing out of the friendzone. So, he went with his second inclination - “I think you’d rock a kilt!” 

“Yeah? And what would you say if I wanted to wear one on Friday, to prom? Because some people think I shouldn’t.” 

Oh, dear. Dave knew what was coming. “Uh - who?”

“My dad.” 

“Kurt - are you asking me this to get permission or something?” 

“He thinks it’s dangerous of me to wear one.” 

“And what do you think?”

“I think my step-brother and best friend - you - will be there to protect me.” 

Dave sat back, his mouth curled down in a frown. The part of his brain that still could tap into his stupid bully persona was flashing rather large hazard lights at him. Kurt’s dad might be right - maybe Kurt should be a little scared of the implications and the consequences. But then again, when the fuck had Kurt Hummel ever done something because he was scared. Plus, Dave knew - without a single doubt - that he would protect Kurt till his dying breath if he needed to. 

“Would wearing it make you happy?” 

Kurt nodded - head tilted slightly to one side, which Dave had come to know as his curious look. 

“Then fuck the haters and wear a kilt. If there’s one thing you’ve taught me since November is that I shouldn’t be afraid to be who I am. I might not be ready to jump out of the closet, guns ablazin', but I’m not hiding it either. So, if you want to wear it - wear it! Be the Kurt Hummel you are.” 

Kurt’s smile brightened the already too bright interior of the diner. “Wanna tell my dad that?” 

“Oh fuck no! That man scares me to death.” Dave smiled and took another bite of his cake. “Now - give me all the gossip. And please let it be something I can make fun of Finn over.” 

“Dave - you make fun of him for everything.” 

They left the diner that evening full of excitement and hope that their junior prom would be everything their teenage hearts desired. That they would live out their teenage dreams. And although Dave so badly wanted to take Kurt’s hand as they walked out into the warm May air, he kept reminding himself… 

You are only his friend. You are only his friend. 

Then Kurt got in his car and was gone - yelling out a promise to pick Dave up promptly at six on Friday! And as Dave got in his truck, he cast a last glance at the diner, shouting into the evening air, “See ya next week Sandra!” 

Sadly, he would be back two days later... 

Friday nights were always quiet in the diner - not a lot of trucks driving past or people heading out along Route 64 to find the best burger in Lima. But for the lone proprietor and worker at Arnold’s Diner, it was preferred that way. 

And on Friday night, Sandra, the waitress - who was actually the owner, having inherited the place from her dad - was surprised to see her two favorite customers appear in the doorway just after ten at night. The smaller - thinner boy - was wearing a kilt and a crown on his head. And the larger boy, Dave - if she remembered correctly - was wearing a very nice suit, also with a crown on his head. She’d watched them make their way back to their usual booth. As she moved towards them - expecting to hear their usual order - she saw that Dave was crying. 

She remembered the last time he’d cried, back in April. She’d eavesdropped that time - and when she heard that he’d come out to his dad, all she wanted to do was hug him so tight. She hadn’t bothered charging them that night - in fact, if they ever paid attention, all they ever paid for was _one_ slice of cheesecake. 

She moved back behind her counter - giving them space. When they needed her, they’d call. They always did. 

The diner was dim and dark - it made Dave and Kurt feel like they were the only two people in the world. Besides Sandra, that was. 

Kurt sat in his usual spot across from Dave - placing a hand over Dave’s forearm. He watched Dave cry for a while. Finally, when the concern grew too much to bear, he asked, “Are you okay?” 

Dave looked up - eyes red and pained. He shook his head. “No. I’m mad. What right did those fucks have to do that to us? I’m mad at those assholes! And I’m mad that I’m still not fucking brave enough to stand up and say - fuck you world, I’m gay!” 

“Dave - we’ve talked about this a hundred times. When you’re ready, you’ll know!” 

“But I am! I am Kurt! I...I wanted to dance with you. I swear. But the way they all kept staring at me - I got scared. It was like our friendship is some kind of joke to them - jock ex-bully and the school diva...” 

“Careful, don’t let Rachel hear you say that, she’ll be pissed.” 

“Please don’t joke, Kurt. It just felt like...” He trailed off, once again, not sure if he was brave enough to do this.

“What Dave? Tell me.” 

“I would’ve been honored to be your king - if it hadn’t been a fucking practical joke!” 

“And I would’ve been honored to be yours!” 

“Those fuckers…” Dave sighed and yanked out a pile of napkins from the napkin holder, blowing his nose loudly. 

“I know.” 

“No, Kurt. You don’t! You have no idea how upset I am! This night was more than just Junior prom for me! I was going to… Fuck, I was...I was…” He slammed his hand down on the table, rattling the cutlery and napkin holder. He growled a sigh. 

“Dave! What’s going on!?” Kurt grabbed Dave’s hand - his fear for his friend skyrocketing. It had been months since Dave had seemed this angry. 

Dave pulled his hands away - grabbing his hair and tugging. “I was going to ask you to dance, okay!? I was finally going to tell you everything - I decided last night, I was going to tell you that I like you. That I fucking like you and I want us to be more than friends. I wanted to dance with you! That’s all I wanted to do! I just wanted to dance with you, but not as friends - as someone who likes you!” 

Kurt sat there with a surprised expression. He leaned forward a little. “You do?”

“Yes. I have for a while.” Dave moaned, defeat flooding his veins, he let his hands flop back onto the table.

“Wow.” Kurt sat back, blinking rapidly. Fuck - Dave thought. Dammit! Kurt’s about to run out of here and never look back. 

Dave sighed and started to resign himself to a rather lonely existence again - one without Kurt or Wednesdays at Arnold’s. Then Kurt’s hands were covering his own again - he looked up into Kurt’s bright and tearful smile. 

“I would have said yes. If you’d asked me. I would have said yes. I like you too, Dave!” 

“Really?” Dave couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face. “Kurt...really?’ 

“Yes.” 

“It’s been since Christmas for me! Fuck! What...uh..what do we do now?” 

Kurt laughed, shaking his head at how clueless Dave could be, “Well, I imagine that…”

Quite suddenly all the lights in the cafe went off - and the room was illuminated only by the glow of neon from the jukebox. Both Dave and Kurt looked up - a bit startled. Sandra was standing by the light switch. She smiled. 

“For two boys who have so many private things to talk about, you never keep your voices down, you know.” She said, with a smile in her voice. 

“Oh!” Kurt and Dave nearly said in unison. “We’re…” 

“Hush up! It sounds like you two are in need of a dance! Now, my juke ain’t got many romantic songs on it - but it has one I know Mr. Dave will like. Old Arnold’s might not be the same as your prom - but it’ll do the trick.” Then, she moved to the jukebox and pressed a few buttons. Seconds later, much to Dave’s delight, the soft sounds of Madonna’s Crazy for You filled the air. 

Knowing exactly what he needed to do, Dave pushed himself out of the booth. He held out his hand to Kurt, a shy smile on his face - already sure of Kurt’s answer. But still, the butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. He asked softly, “Will you dance with me, Kurt?” 

Kurt nodded, slipping out of the booth and straight into Dave’s arms. They moved into the open space in the middle of the diner, swaying slowly to the music, arms wrapped around each other, foreheads pressed together. Dave felt Kurt heave a small and content sigh as they moved in a slow lazy circle. Then, as the song reached its crescendo, and with Kurt in his arms, Dave felt braver than he had ever felt before. 

“Kurt - can I kiss you?”

Kurt tilted his head up, smiling. “God, yes.” 

Dave smiled and, with the quiet lyrics of what would become his favorite Madonna song swirling around them, he ducked his head and pressed their lips together in a perfect first kiss. 

_I'm crazy for you / Touch me once and you'll know it's true / I never wanted anyone like this / It's all brand new / You'll feel it in my kiss / I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_

* * *

**{2022}**

Everything had changed after that. Dave and Kurt fell into an easy relationship - one that felt exactly the same as it always had, only this time it wasn’t limited to Wednesdays. And yet, it also felt entirely different. 

Dave came out at the start of senior year - with far less fanfare than he expected. He and Kurt found themselves as just another couple in an endless sea of teenage couples. 

They supported each other without question - musical auditions, football tryouts, college applications, college auditions, class president campaigns, Dave’s coming out to his mom, and the unending sea of drama their friends seemed to love creating. They were perfect together - a romance built on friendship. And it all felt new and different. Except for one thing. 

Every Wednesday, at four o’clock, Dave and Kurt sat in a booth at Arnold’s Diner and they talked. 

But, unfortunately, like so many teenage romances - it was not meant to last. College, youth, life - everything - just got in the way. And on a blustery Thanksgiving weekend during their first year of college, they found themselves at that crossroads that too many idealistic lovers end up at.

And although they were breaking up, there was only one place that fell right for such an occasion. They did it in Arnold’s - in their booth. While Sandra watched, tears in her eyes, they decided to walk away from each other - for now - to experience everything that was out there. To grow and learn. 

_“I’m gonna miss you so much, Dave!”_

_“I’m gonna miss you more than I know.”_

But they made a promise...

_“Kurt, I want us to promise something to each other.”_

_“What?” Kurt’s voice was heavy with tears._

_“The Wednesday before our ten-year reunion, let’s meet back here. I don’t want to hear about your life in the middle of the stupid gym at McKinley High - I want to hear about it here, in a place that means the world to me.”_

_“What happens if we can’t wait for ten years?”_

_“Oh! We have to! That’s part of the fun.”_

_“You’re a dork.”_

_Dave’s face crumbled. “I love you so much, Kurt!”_

_“I love you too, Dave! But we agreed - we need to try! You’re in Los Angeles, I’m in New York! I hate this, but…”_

_“I know… but promise me. Please, promise me! Ten years - Arnold’s. On a Wednesday!”_

_“I promise!”_

And now, that Wednesday was finally here. Their ten-year reunion was in three days, and Dave had just arrived in Ohio - flying in after a bunch of meetings with some LGBTQ refugee advocates. But he’d taken the next five days off and had every intention of spending it with his family - and the boy he hoped was waiting inside the diner. 

Dave pushed through the door. Although the place was clearly on the decline - which made him sadder than he could imagine - the smells were so familiar. Fresh coffee, warm pie, that delicious char of a frying burger. It smelled like coming home. 

He smiled as he saw an old familiar face standing behind the counter - Sandra, older now but still wearing that same uniform. Her face was lined and her hair had grown grey, but she smiled at him widely. “My word!” 

“Hello Sandra, I’m not sure if you…” 

“Young man,” She said with a wink and a giggle, “I got to see your first dance...trust me, I remember ya! Welcome home!” She moved around the counter and hugged him. 

He laughed and sank into the hug. “Thank you. What happened to the diner?”

“Oh, the same thing as happens everywhere - couldn’t compete with the big names. Plus, I’m looking to retire soon. But don’t you worry about me - I have a little place in Florida calling my name!” 

“I’m glad! But I’ll be sad to see this place go.” 

“Well, how about a slice of cheesecake to remember it by. Your gentleman awaits, by the way.” She gave him another wink. He chuckled knowingly. 

Dave turned in the direction of their booth - and sure enough, sitting there and watching him with an amused smile on his face was Kurt. Dave muttered his thanks to Sandra and walked towards the man who had changed his life - his face burning with the strength of his smile. 

He slipped into the booth, already feeling his anxiety boiling up. He grinned. “Hi, Kurt.” 

“You’re late!” Kurt exclaimed, a laugh coloring his voice. “I’ve been here for over an hour. Also, hi!” He smiled back.

“I’m not late, I stopped to get you flowers. That negates any conceived lateness.” Dave held out the bouquet, blushing slightly. 

Kurt took the flowers, beaming. “Thank you, love. But, I still think you’re late.” 

Dave reached over and took his boyfriend’s hand. “I told you, my flight got in at four! Not my fault you can’t figure out how long it would take me to drive here from Columbus.” 

“I’m just making fun of you. Sorry.” Kurt laughed again. “And, honestly, I needed to get away for awhile - Finn and dad were driving me crazy. I can’t wait till they can focus on you for a while. Why I ever decided to come a day early, I have no idea.” 

“You said you wanted to spend time with Finn and since I was in meetings for two solid days, it made sense. But is everything okay? And you know my dad is going to be all over you the moment we see him later.” Dave watched out of the corner of his eye as Sandra moved towards the jukebox. 

“Oh yeah - just stuff about when you were arriving, your work with the ACLU, and how I’m doing at Vogue. It was a lot - and I missed you. I hated not having you there.” 

“I missed you too.” Dave smiled as the quiet sound of Crazy for You started to play. Kurt looked up, startled, just as Sandra brought over two slices of cherry cheesecake. 

“Thanks, Sandra! Great song choice!” Kurt said, already swaying to the music in his seat. 

She nodded and hurried away, a huge smile breaking over her face.

Dave watched as Kurt picked up his fork and moved to take a bite of his cheesecake, he froze as he stared at the plate in front of him. There, sitting in the glistening red sauce, was a black tungsten engagement ring with a rose gold center. It gleamed in the bright lights of the diner. 

Kurt looked back up - staring at Dave, who was sipping out of the booth to kneel on the floor next to Kurt. 

“Dave…”

“Just listen, okay?”

Kurt nodded, one hand clasped over his mouth. 

“Almost twelve years ago, you brought me here - and you helped me figure myself out. You helped me find myself - and in the process I found you. You gave me so much, Kurt. And you still do - you give me my whole world. For the last six years, since I ran into you at that Starbucks, you’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could be. So, I’m hoping that you might want to spend the rest of your life with me - starting right here, in the place where it all began. Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?” 

Kurt’s answer echoed another, long in the past, “God, yes.” 

Laughing, Dave surged forward to kiss his fiance - his joy mirrored by the sounds of a woman’s tearful laughter. A woman who played a minor role - serving cheesecake every Wednesday to a couple of teenagers finding their way. A woman who last week had received a package and later, a phone call. A woman, who a year later, on a Wednesday, would find herself eating a slice of cheesecake (her’s was better) at a fancy New York restaurant, while watching those same two boys - newly married - share their first dance. 

Because Wednesdays were the best day. 

_Slowly now we begin to move / Every breath I'm deeper into you / Soon we two are standing still in time_

_{fin}_

**Author's Note:**

> Madonna's Crazy for You - https://open.spotify.com/track/6G7PVlifniapyhDCmWS2VM?si=E6vPwq9WQwWlKwSaAhPMWw


End file.
